This disclosure relates to casino gaming technology, and more specifically to dynamic side wagering systems for use with electronic gaming machines and gaming tables.
Gaming machines and gaming machine establishments like casinos are popular entertainment, attracting many visitors annually. In an effort to provide a satisfying gaming opportunity for their players while keeping their overhead costs to a minimum, casino operators have attempted to meet the projected playing needs of their players while simultaneously seeking to preserve resources required by superfluous machines, which, in turn, requires additional square footage to house such machines and the concomitant services to support the additional machines and square footage.
Modern gaming machines are typically networked together, which allows accounting functions such as game tracking, player tracking, and bonusing to be available at any machine connected to the network. For example, a player who has identified himself to the casino by becoming a loyalty card holder can access his account at any gaming machine on the network equipped to handle the input of the player's identifying information, whether by loyalty card or personal identification number.
Traditional methods to control the flow of play on the casino floor to maximize gaming machine play has largely centered around attempting to modify a player's playing habits by using incentives to pull the player into the casinos at what historically would have been off-peak times where fewer numbers of players were expected to be playing the machines. However, behavior modification is not always possible or desirable for the casino. By attempting to equalize attendance over the course of a day, week, month, or year, casinos are competing with factors beyond their control, such as employment and player travel and time of day preferences, and players and casinos alike are missing out on the excitement of larger crowds and the enhancements such crowds bring to the gaming experience.
Embodiments described herein address these and other deficiencies in casino gaming systems.